


If You Insist

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Demon flirting, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Teen!Dipper, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck me!" The dream demon raised an eyebrow at the words and then smirked, floating up the stairs and into the attic doorway. He pressed his back against the side of the entryway and posed in a faux seductive manner.</p><p>"I have arrived Pine Tree." He purred and seconds later a pillow smacked him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Insist

Bill glanced up from the book he was reading as a loud thud sounded throughout the shack followed seconds later by a shout of, "Oh fuck me!" The dream demon raised an eyebrow at the words and then smirked, floating up the stairs and into the attic doorway. He pressed his back against the side of the entryway and posed in a faux seductive manner.

"I have arrived Pine Tree." He purred and seconds later a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Get out Bill." Dipper snapped going back to cradling his sore hand. The humanized demon snickered at the teen's ire and floated into the room, wrapping an arm around Dipper's shoulders. 

"Don't be so serious kid." He berated grabbing Dipper's injured hand and forcibly twining their fingers together. The teen let out a hiss of discomfort, tugging futilely at the grip as his aching hand was pressed against a wide grinning mouth. "You're the one who called me."

Dipper scowled up at him as the demon's chest pressed flush along his back. "I didn't call you." He grumbled giving up on getting his hand back.

"Sure you did kid." The response was chipper and the demon's lips slid against his ear, causing the brunette to tense immediately. "Oh fuck me." Dipper's eyes went wide as the words moaned into his ear were spoken in an exact replica of his own voice. He flushed in mortified embarrassment.

"B-Bill!" His voice cracked around the word as he turned to stare in horror at the blonde shapeshifter. "I didn't say it like that!"

"Oh?" Bill raised a eyebrow at him, arm dropping from his shoulder's to wrap around the boy's waist. "You didn't say it like that?"

"No!"

"But you did say it?" The demon pressed further.

"Yes!"

Dipper stopped mouth still partially open as it occurred to him what he'd just said. His flush spread. "Wait, that's not what I-"

"Don't you think it's a little late to back out now Pine Tree?" Bill purred, hand sliding under the brunette's shirt. Dipper squeaked and grabbed his wrist, trying to tug it away from it's sudden exploration of his stomach. "And you sounded so sincere just a moment ago."

"I was in pain!" Dipper defended as one of Bill's finger's traced lazily around his belly button. 

"Pain turns you on?" The demon snickered and that finger dug in slightly, claw scratching across his skin as it dragged upwards. "I didn't know you were so, fun." He pressed a kiss to the teen's neck, snickering at the shiver it elicited. "I'd be more then happy to play with you like that Pine Tree."

"Don't you-ah!" Dipper jolted as Bill's teeth dug into his skin, scraping lightly before his lips replaced them with a warm pressure. "B-Bill." He breathed, tilting his head to the side unconsciously. After a few seconds the demon pulled away and dropped his forehead against Dipper's shoulder, snickering. It took a bit longer then that for Dipper to regain his senses but when he did his entire face burned a bright crimson and he scowled at the demon. 

"Bill!" He snapped, angry and embarrassed as he squirmed in the demon's grasp.

Bill's snickered died down and he released Dipper's hand to grab his chin instead. "You're so cute kid." He cooed teasingly as he kissed the teen's cheek. Dipper growled at him and he laughed. "Don't get feisty with me Pine Tree." The shapeshifter soothed nuzzling his nose along Dipper's jaw. "I wasn't really going to do anything to compromise your silly flesh bag, 'virtue'."

"I have a hickie!" Dipper screeched elbowing the dream demon in the stomach. "How is that not doing anything?!"

Bill shrugged unvaryingly. "So I got a little carried away. Big deal."

Dipper snarled in indignation. "Bill."

"But seriously Pine Tree." The blonde cut him off, tugging his hand out of the teen's shirt. "If I was going to touch you for real, you'd have to beg for it first."

Dipper scoffed. "Like I would."

A single golden brow rose in amusement. "You think?" He chirped before his voice dropped. "You sounded pretty close to begging for me a few seconds ago."

Dipper's eyes went wide and his face went red, again. "Bill!" He choked turning to attack the demon. Bill laughed and floated quickly away from the angry teenager. 

"You know Pine Tree," the demon called back at the glaring brunette, "denying what you want isn't healthy for you meat sacks."

This time it was a book that was lobbed in his direction. It missed by a hair. "Fuck you Bill!" 

"Well-"

"Not like that!"


End file.
